


Memories

by raggamuffin44



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Ezra remembering his past partners, F/M, Multi, Smutty, but not overly descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: Ezra fondly remembers his relationships/hookups of his younger days.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018) x Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Memories

Ezra looks over at your sleeping form fondly. It had been a _long_ day of searching for Aurelac, and you’d been back on your ship for all of five minutes before Ezra was all over you. The pent-up stress from the day’s work had meant you both found release quickly, and you fell asleep soon after. After laying with you for a while and not falling asleep, Ezra moved to sit in the pilot’s seat, admiring the Aurelac you’d managed to collect during the day.

He looked down at where his arm once was, sighing, remembering a time when he didn’t need someone’s help to do the simplest of tasks (having you help him wash his hair in the shower was always nice though, as it almost always led to sex). Prospecting was a lot more difficult now he was missing his dominant hand, because while he had the expertise, he needed your steely execution. He still tried every now and then to see if his left hand had gotten any more adept, but the majority of attempts would end in disaster. He knew it was stupid to keep trying, all he was doing was losing money for the pair of you, but you always encouraged him to give it a go, knowing how much it meant to him to be able to do his job well.

It didn’t bother you that most of the prospecting was down to you. Ezra trained you well and guided you through it all, and the majority of Aurelac was gathered successfully, though some days were harder than others. Sometimes, you just weren’t in the right head-space for work, and all it takes is a split second where you lose focus, and that’s a gem ruined. Ezra never loses his temper with you, but he sets a much more bruising pace when you’re in bed that night, leaving bruises littered across your skin.

Ezra looks over at you, bare with the bed-sheets only covering a fraction of your body, and he sees the faint marks on your right hip, where his fingers were dug in only about a half hour before. The soft rise and fall of your chest calms him immensely and he’s content to just sit and watch you as you sleep. As he does, he allows his mind to double back, and he thinks of all the other women he’s been with before he found you.

He remembers his first time vividly. It was back on his home planet, and he was about 19. It was awkward and rushed, and he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he tried his best. It was all over pretty quickly, and he couldn’t necessarily say he enjoyed it all that much, and was just thankful that he never saw the girl again. He’s sure even if he saw her now, he’d still turn bright red and hide his face, desperately hoping she wouldn’t remember him. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

He went a good few years only knowing the pleasure of his own hand, while he was first dabbling in prospecting. He didn’t have a lot of downtime, and even if he did, he was usually all by himself in his ship or in his camp, so he did what any man does when he needed some relief. Prospecting was a lonely career, and unless you were travelling and working with someone already, you rarely came across a friendly face.

Then towards the latter end of his 20s, he met a woman while on the green moon, who needed passage to Bakhroma, after her and her crewmate’s ship crashed and she was the only survivor. While Ezra was wary at first, he allowed her to join him when he left the moon, and during the time it took on the sling-back, they got close. There were no deeper feelings there, it was moreso a mutual agreement that they could both let off a little steam while they had the time. She was beautiful, Ezra couldn’t deny that, but he knew as soon as they reached the port she needed on Bakhroma, he’d never see her again.

So he made the most of it while she was around, having her any which way she’d say yes to (which was quite a lot), figuring he’d try as much as he could before he’d be left with only his hand for what would probably be another few years. He remembers bending her over and fucking her roughly over the control panel. He remembers sitting in the pilot’s seat while she was knelt in front of him, taking all he had to give her while his hand was fisted in her hair, whispering praises to her. He remembers finger-fucking her just before he dropped her off at the port, and the wink she gave as she hopped down the ladder, never to be seen again.

There had been a few other random hook-ups in the years following, whenever he made stops on planets for some well-deserved rest. After he lost his arm and made his way to Bakhroma with Cee, he couldn’t help but think he definitely wouldn’t have much luck with the ladies now. Cee eventually went her own way, deciding she never wanted to step foot on the green moon again, and Ezra was alone once more.

The first time he jacked off after losing his arm was an experience though. Now only having a left hand to use meant it felt at least a little different to normal. Still not as pleasurable as being buried deep inside a beautiful woman, but at least it didn’t feel as much as a chore as it had began to before. But he soon got used to his left hand, and it too became a bore.

He decided moping about on Bakhroma wasn’t doing him any good, so he was going back to the moon. Only, with his arm predicament, it meant he needed a new partner. It didn’t take him long to find you. You were a novice prospector, waiting for someone to agree to take you along to the green moon with them. Most people passed on you, because you were inexperienced, but Ezra didn’t really have much of a choice. Plus, he thought you were pretty attractive, so at least if you weren’t great at prospecting, he could still enjoy looking at you.

After having you around for a while, and building a close partnership with you, teaching you everything he knew, he asked if you’d want to stick around with him permanently. You immediately agreed, finding Ezra very charming. You had fallen for Ezra in the time you’d spent with him, and you could tell that he thought you were attractive. You weren’t sure if he was a relationship kinda guy, but you could tell by the way he looked at you sometimes that he was undressing you with his eyes. He had been pretty shocked one night on the ship when you bluntly asked him whether he wanted to fuck you or not. For the first time in his life, he spluttered, and his usual refined way of talking came crashing down, and he simply nodded.

That first time with you was magical. Even though you’d asked whether he wanted to _fuck_ you, it was _far_ from that. It was slow and sensual, and you were gentle with him. Something he’d never really gone in for before, but now he’d had it, he _loved_ it. You were so different to all the other women. Sure, you liked it rough, and you’d let him have his way with you if he wanted, but the way you would caress his skin, and run your fingers through his hair softly made his heart stop. The way you would lovingly pay attention to what was left of his right arm, kissing his shoulder lightly and ghosting your lips over the edge of the limb would push him over the edge.

You were doing just that when he told you he loved you the first time. You were on top of him, moving your hips at a tortuous pace, and stroking his hair as you slowly kissed your way down his neck to his shoulder, until you reached the end of his arm, whispering sweet things as you traveled, and he suddenly choked out “ _God, I love you_ …” you immediately whipped your head up to look at him. Panic flashed across his features, and he really thought he’d blown it, but you tilted your head slightly and smiled as you made your way back to his face, and whispered against his lips that you loved him too, before kissing him passionately.

That memory made Ezra open his eyes, and they fell on your form once again, sleeping peacefully in your bed. He smiled at the sight, still disbelieving of how lucky he was to have found you. He slowly stood and made his way back over to the bed, climbing in and pulling the sheets over the pair of you before wrapping his arm around your body, grinning as you shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm over his torso and resting your hand on what’s left of his right arm. He kisses the top of your head and he feels you smile into his chest, and he falls asleep to the sound of your breathing.


End file.
